


Uległość Partnera

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Beta Stiles, Default Sex, Derek Bites Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles & Scott Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles is Weak Werewolf, Submission, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obawiał się, że kiedy wróci do domu, gospodarz będzie już na niego czekał. Oczami wyobraźni widział go z marsową miną i ściągniętymi brwiami, co nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o niego. Hale przyjął sobie za cel honoru wychowania go na dobrego wilkołaka. Nie miał wątpliwości, że znów go zawiódł i dołożył kolejnych problemów. Wiedział, że ten będzie na niego wściekły.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uległość Partnera

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za wszelkie wejścia, polubienia i komentarze.  
> Jesteście cudowni, kochani!

Stiles otworzył powoli drzwi, wychylając się zza framugi i z niepokojem otaksował wzrokiem pomieszczenie skąpane w półmroku. Cisza aż dzwoniła mu w uszach, bo przyzwyczajony był do wszechobecnego hałasu i bezładu, a teraz, kiedy jego słuch stał się bardziej wyczulony, nie mógł znieść dłuższej chwili kompletnego bezdźwięku. W tym momencie jednak cieszył się, bo obecny spokój oznaczał, że jego życie nie było wciąż zagrożone i mógł swobodnie biegać po lesie, odkrywając tajniki wilkołactwa. Wolałby nie umierać w tak młodym wieku, kiedy zostało jeszcze tyle do zbadania. A zwłaszcza aktualnie, bo dopiero co zrezygnował z człowieczeństwa i zdecydował na wycie do księżyca. Nie chciał tracić danej mu szansy na nowe życie.  


Obawiał się, że kiedy wróci do domu, gospodarz będzie już na niego czekał. Oczami wyobraźni widział go z marsową miną i ściągniętymi brwiami, co nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o niego. Hale przyjął sobie za cel honoru wychowania go na dobrego wilkołaka. Nie miał wątpliwości, że znów go zawiódł i dołożył kolejnych problemów. Wiedział, że ten będzie na niego wściekły.  


Kiedy biegł do posiadłości, miał nadal nadzieję, że uda mu się zdążyć przed nim, bo zawsze istniała szansa, że przez ten czas, kiedy będzie sam, uda mu się wymyślić sensowne wytłumaczenie. Znów zrobił coś, czego nie powinien i co zostało mu wyraźnie zakazane, wciągając w to dodatkowo swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Od początku słyszał, że nieposłuszeństwo wobec alfy kończy się źle za każdym razem, gdy członek watahy sprzeciwi się rozkazowi. Nie miał pojęcia jaka czekała go kara, ale sama myśl o niej przyprawiała go o szybsze bicie serca, nad którym nie umiał zapanować. Zadzieranie z brunetem nie kończyło się nigdy dobrze, ten nie obchodził się pieszczotliwie ze swoimi betami i wiedzieli to wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że jego ciekawość zwyciężyła z czymś tak trywialnym jak autorytet przywódcy. A przynajmniej myślał tak kilka godzin temu, kiedy wybierał się do wrogiego stada, chcąc poznać ich wilcze rytuały. Derek wyraźnie zabronił mu tego, będąc pewnym, że wpakuje się w kłopoty i zrobi coś, czego będzie później żałował. Nie stało się jednak nic, nikt ich nie skrzywdził, ale sam pobyt na obcym terytorium był czymś niedopuszczalnym.  


Zmrużył oczy, nasłuchując. Wiedział, że jego zmysły nie rozwinęły się jeszcze jak u pełnoetatowego wilkołaka i wciąż mogły mylić. Nadal uczył się jak z nich korzystać, nie tracąc przy tym rozsądku. Zbyt wiele bodźców doprowadzało go czasem do szału i żałował wtedy, że nie pozostał głupim człowiekiem, głuchym na wszystko co działo się wokół. Całość była dla niego nowa i czuł, że potrzeba mu będzie jeszcze sporo czasu, aby zaklimatyzować się w nowej skórze.  


Scott był wilkołakiem dłużej od niego i mimo że pobierał lekcje od alfy, radził sobie zdecydowanie lepiej. Zaciągnął go więc ze sobą, bo wsparcia w tamtym momencie potrzebował jak niczego innego.  


\- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma go w domu?  


McCall pociągnął nosem, wchodząc do środka. Szatyn podążył za nim nieprzekonany, bo wolał mieć absolutną pewność, że wciąż byli sami, zanim wejdzie do nory złego wilka. Wchodząc, mógł z niej nie wyjść już nigdy.  


\- Tak mi się wydaje – szepnął chłopak, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Stiles wiedział, że częściowa wina spadnie również na niego i było mu żal, że był na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, by nie pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Bardziej niż tego, żeby nie stracić życia, nie chciał by coś przykrego stało się jego przyjacielowi. Wiedział podświadomie, że Derek nie zrobi im krzywdy, byli w końcu przyjaciółmi, łączyła ich więź, wspólna pisana historia w Beacon Hills, ale sama wizja nieprzyjemnej rozmowy nie była za ciekawa, a znał Scotta na tyle długo, że był świadom tego, jak ten źle znosił takie konfrontacje. – Nie czuję jego zapachu.  


\- Tak mi się wydaje? – Stilinski podszedł do niego prędko i złapał go za ramię. Na jego twarzy wymalowało się przerażenie wymieszane ze złością, bo niewiedza była gorsza od tego, co miało się wydarzyć. – Tak mi się wydaje?! Stary, tobie ma się nie wydawać, ty masz być pewien!  


\- Nie czuję go. Ani nie słyszę. – Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami, łapiąc przyjaciela za dłoń i rozluźniając jej uścisk. Pomasował się po bolącym miejscu, wydymając usta. – Sam możesz sprawdzić.  


\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię korzystać ze zmysłów tak dobrze, jak ty.  


\- Myślałem, że wziąłeś mnie ze sobą jako wsparcie, a nie z powodu nosa. – Towarzysz uśmiechnął się do niego, na co wywrócił oczami. - Dom wygląda tak, jakby nikogo w nim nie było, przestań więc panikować.  


\- Łatwo ci mówić.  


Szatyn mruknął posępnie.  


\- I tak będziemy musieli się z nim zobaczyć. A jeśli my tego nie zrobimy, to on będzie chciał zobaczyć się z nami – wykrzywił usta w grymasie, zagłębiając się w ciemności. Chcąc nie chcąc, Stiles podążył za nim , bo wolał nie opuszczać jego boku i zostawać sam. Nie miał pewności, czy ktoś nie czaił się w ciemnych kątach, czekając na odpowiedni moment, by zaatakować. Wiedział, że przesadnie panikował, bo nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy złamał zakaz i zrobił coś niedozwolonego, ale Derek przyprawiał go o gęsią skórkę i gdyby miał wybór, wolałby oddać się tamtej złowrogiej watasze, niż zostać z mężczyzną sam na sam. - Tak czy inaczej, nie uciekniesz przed nim.  


\- Wiem, Scotty, wiem, ale wolałbym pożyć trochę dłużej niż kilka minut. Nie spieszy mi się, żeby mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego po raz kolejny nie posłuchałem jego polecenia.  


Jęknął cierpiętniczo, dochodząc do niego ze zwieszoną głową. Było mu źle, bo gorszym od wycieczki do innego stada był fakt, że znów nie był na tyle silny, by posłuchać kilku krótkich słów. Że wciąż nie udowodnił, że można było na niego liczyć. Oczy starszego wilkołaka błysnęły w cieniu, więc nie chwycił jego ramienia jak chwilę temu, ale stanął obok z miną nie do rozszyfrowania.  


\- Trzeba było myśleć o tym wcześniej… - powiedział McCall drapiąc się po głowie w zakłopotaniu. – I nie wciągać mnie w tego typu zabawy.  


Dodał ciszej, ale Stilesowi i tak udało się to wychwycić. Popatrzył na niego smętnie, żałując, że wstał z łóżka dzisiejszego poranka i udał do siedziby Dereka. Gdyby ten nie powiedział mu o obcej sforze, nie wpadłby nigdy na pomysł by opuszczać miasto i ruszyć w głąb lasu na jej poszukiwania.  


\- Gdybyś był bardziej asertywny to powiedziałbyś mi, że nie chcesz ze mną iść.  


Stwierdził w końcu.  


\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, nie mogłem cię zostawić!  


\- Ale mogłeś odwieść mnie od pomysłu poznania innych wilkołaków.  


\- Przecież próbowałem… - mruknął Scott, unosząc brew do góry i Stilinski po prostu nie mógł na to nie prychnąć. Oczywistym było, że wszystko sprowadzało się do jego winy. Było tak zawsze, nawet wtedy, kiedy był tylko człowiekiem. – Kilka razy mówiłem ci, że Derek nie będzie zadowolony…  


\- Widocznie mało przekonująco! – Wytknął mu bezlitośnie, marszcząc brwi. Nagle dało się słyszeć hałas ze środka domu, więc ucichł, podskakując niemal na swoim miejscu. Rozejrzał się panicznie wokół własnej osi, przybliżając do przyjaciela, jakoby ten miał obronić go przed napastnikiem. – Jezu! Co to było?!  


Scott znieruchomiał obok niego, nasłuchując skąd mógł dobiegać nikły dźwięk. Rozpoznał świst wiatru i lekkie uderzenia okiennic, więc rozluźnił mięśnie i westchnął głęboko. Brzęk rozniósł się echem po pustej posiadłości, niszcząc nienaganną wcześniejszą ciszę i przyprawiając Stilesa o szybsze bicie serca, którego odgłos dudnił mu w uszach, położył więc dłoń na jego plecach, próbując uspokoić.  


\- To tylko wiatr – uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok rozszerzonych ze strachu brązowych tęczówek. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tamtemu było tak trudno korzystać z wyczulonych zmysłów. Pomagał mu ile mógł, ale Stilinski wciąż nie umiał zaakceptować zmian, jakie dokonały się w jego ciele, gdy Hale przemienił go w wilkołaka. Być może było to spowodowane ADHD, na które cierpiał wcześniej młodzieniec i które blokowało teraz skutecznie korzystanie z nadnaturalnych możliwości. Nie wiedział tego. – Chryste, Stiles. Uspokój się, przecież Derek nic ci nie zrobi.  


\- Nie robił. – Szatyn poprawił go, odchrząkając z zażenowaniem z powodu swojej paniki. – Nie wiadomo jak zareagował, gdy dowiedział się, że znów zrobiłem coś przeciwko niemu. Bo pewnym jest, że od dawna już o tym wie.  


\- Wie, odkąd opuściliśmy nasze terytorium, Stiles. To alfa.  


\- Dlatego tak bardzo boję się go zobaczyć. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego robić. I ty też nie.  


Chłopak starł pot z czoła, bo pierwsze krople zaczęły spływać po jego skroni, aż pod luźną koszulkę. W mieszkaniu nie było gorąco, było wręcz przeraźliwie zimno z powodu późnej godziny i braku ogrzewania, ale przy nerwowości towarzyszyły mu zawsze takie reakcje ciała. Dłonie drżały mu lekko, więc schował je do kieszeni spodni, nie chcąc pokazywać towarzyszowi jak bardzo denerwował się Hale’em. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale mężczyzna budził w nim wszystkie z możliwych emocji.  


\- Wiem. Niestety, ale jest już za późno na myślenie o tym. Przynajmniej jest jeden plus z naszej dzisiejszej podróży - zdobyliśmy nowych przyjaciół.  


\- No. Ta. Super – prychnął. – Pomijając to, że chcieli nas zabić na samym początku, to myślę, że będzie to przyjaźń na długie lata.  


Scott zaśmiał się, choć jeszcze kilka godzin temu, sytuacja nie wydawała się taka zabawna. Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy zostali nagle zaatakowani, a przy ich gardłach znalazły się ostre zęby. Na całe szczęście okazało się, że zabicie członków sąsiadującej watahy stałoby się zbyt dużym problemem na przyszłość, obcy zrezygnowali więc ze swojego zamiaru, chłonąc jednak tyle informacji na ich temat ile tylko się dało.  


\- Tylko nie wspominaj o tym Derekowi. Lepiej będzie, żeby się o tym nie dowiedział.  


\- Mnie tego mówić nie musisz. – Stiles powiedział ponuro, analizując pomieszczenie po raz kolejny, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. – I tak jestem w nieciekawej sytuacji.  


\- Nie przejmuj się – powtórzył brunet, widząc jego minę. – Nie musisz. Tak myślę – dodał po chwili, a Stilinski zerknął na niego z jawną pretensją. – Derek zmusi cię po prostu do uległości.  


\- Zmu- zmusi do uległości? – zająknął się szatyn, a jego spojrzenie zmieniło się znacznie. Zagryzł wargę niepewny, co to mogło oznaczać, bo nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej, by alfa robił coś podobnego. A przynajmniej nie od tego czasu, kiedy stał się wilkołakiem. Wcześniej wiele spraw było omawianych za jego plecami. – Co to znaczy?  


\- Nie mam pojęcia. Od początku jestem mu wierny i staram słuchać się tego co mówi. No… z wyjątkiem dzisiejszego dnia.  


\- Boże. Zabije mnie.  


Stiles jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Gdyby wiedział, że wszystko potoczy się w takim kierunku, pożegnałby się chociaż z ojcem. Cholera. Wiedział przecież od momentu, kiedy postanowił zignorować słowa przywódcy.  


\- Nie opowiadaj bzdur. – McCall parsknął, klepiąc go pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Nie wiem co zrobi, ale jest w końcu alfą i musi kontrolować członków swojego stada. Czary mary i już.  


\- On chyba wie, że nie zadziała na mnie ten numer z błyskaniem czerwonymi tęczówkami…?  


\- To nie…  


Niespodziewanie podłoga zaskrzypiała w rogu pokoju wtórując głośnemu warknięciu. Stiles cofnął się o krok, przełykając ślinę ze zdenerwowania, bo wiedział dobrze do kogo należały te nieprzyjemne wibracje. Nie mógł pomylić się, przypisując je komuś innego, gdyż tylko jedna osoba potrafiła wyczyniać z gardłem takie rzeczy. Na potwierdzenie swoich myśli, dwa czerwone punkciki zaświeciły w mroku, a chwilę później mężczyzna stanął w poświacie księżyca, która wpadała przez salonowe okno. Grymas na jego twarzy powiększył się, gdy zatrzymał wzrok na rozdygotanym szatynie, nie mogącym ustać spokojnie w jednym miejscu. Stilinski podrapał się niespokojnie po głowie, jęcząc przeciągle.  


\- Mówiłeś, że go nie ma!  


Zarzucił Schottowi, który podobnie jak on wpatrywał się w alfę z bijącym sercem. Nie sprawiał jednak wrażenia przerażonego i to go tylko rozłościło, bo miał świadomość tego, że zachowywał się jak totalny tchórz.  


\- Nie było - poprawił go brunet cicho, zerkając na niego przelotnie. Derek wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głuchym świstem, więc obaj znów na niego spojrzeli, zesztywniali z emocji. – Witaj, Derek.  


Przywitał się, uśmiechając lekko i Stiles nie mógł nie wywrócić oczami. McCall od dziecka posiadał dar przekonywania o swojej niewinności i mógł być pewny, że skorzysta z niego w tej sytuacji. Za każdym razem, gdy robił tę dziwną sztuczkę z oczami, ludzie miękli, nie mogąc dłużej gniewać się na niego, i nie wiedział tylko, czy podziała to na Hale’a, tak jak na wszystkich innych.  


\- Scott, idź do domu.  


Warknął Derek, na co szatyn otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten tak szybko dał się nabrać na jego bezgrzeszność, nie zdążył nawet o tym pomyśleć. Nie przypuszczał, że mężczyzna mógł być taki naiwny. Złapał chłopaka za dłoń, patrząc z napięciem w rozszerzone tęczówki.  


\- Stary, nie zostawiaj mnie samego…  


\- Scott. Do domu.  


Powtórzył starszy wilkołak, zbliżając się do nich na tyle, by Stiles mógł stwierdzić jak bardzo ten był wściekły. Jego brwi były tak mocno ściągnięte, że łączyły się niemal ze sobą. Nie było wątpliwości, że gospodarz wiedział o wszystkim czego dokonali i miał zamiar ukarać ich za nieposłuszeństwo. A dokładniej rzecz biorąc, ukarać jego, bo drugi ze stada został zwolniony jak gdyby nigdy nic do domu.  


Scott popatrzył na jednego i drugiego nieprzekonany, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić, aby nie obrazić żadnego z nich.  


\- Ale Stiles…  


\- Zajmę się nim. Idź!  


Rozkaz był krótki i nie mógł go nie wykonać, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Derek błysnął znów tęczówkami, wysuwając kły z dziąseł. Przytaknął szybko, odsuwając dłoń szatyna od swojej. Ten spojrzał na niego spanikowany, bo nie spodziewał się, że zostanie sam na sam z alfą. Zabrał go w końcu ze sobą, właśnie po to, żeby nie być. Jego plan na przetrwanie tej nocy sypał się już na samym początku.  


\- Przykro mi, stary. Poradzisz sobie.  


\- Chyba nie zamierzasz zostawiać mnie samego. Nie zamierzasz, prawda? Scott? Scott?!  


McCall uśmiechnął się do niego po raz ostatni, nieco niepewnie, co zburzyło w nim ostatnie pokłady spokoju. Rzucił alfie pożegnanie i nie odwróciwszy się za siebie ani razu, opuścił budynek w biegu, nie chcąc dłużej narażać się przywódcy. Szatyn spoglądał w kierunku drzwi, za którymi zniknął przyjaciel, całkowicie zdumiony jego postawą, bo nie przypuszczał, że ten zdecyduje się tak po prostu go opuścić. Byli niemal jak bracia, trwali przy swoim boku, nie wycofując się w potrzebie i dlatego wciąż nie potrafił wyjść z szoku. W myślach już przygotowywał dla niego karę za ucieczkę. Jeśli sam przeżyje.  


To przypomniało mu, że znajdował się w pomieszczeniu z Derekiem. Który milcząc, przypatrywał się jego plecom. Czuł na nich palący wzrok i nie było to zbyt komfortowe uczucie. Sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł, nie była na jego korzyść, bo został sam, w ciemnej posiadłości, kilka kilometrów od miasta, całkowicie bezbronny i zdany na łaskę mężczyzny. Odetchnął jednak głęboko, bo postanowił iść w zaparte, jak zawsze w takich momentach. Przyznanie się do błędu nie wchodziło nawet w grę. Wolał udawać, że nie była to wcale jego wina, że nie posłuchał polecenia, że nie zrobił przecież nic złego, a wilk jak zwykle przesadzał. Walka była u niego cechą wrodzoną, nie poddawał się bez niej i choć Hale przyprawiał go o dreszcze na całym ciele, to nie miał zamiaru przyznawać mu od razu racji. Ten i tak czuł zapewne od niego zapach strachu i skruchy, nie chciał płaszczyć się przed nim dodatkowo.  


Odwrócił się powoli, robiąc najbardziej znudzoną minę na jaką było go stać. Uniósł brew w ironicznym geście, lustrując mężczyznę od stóp do głowy i był to jego kolejny błąd, bo ciało zaczęło mu płonąć żywym ogniem. Hale wyglądał jak zawsze doskonale. Czarna koszulka opinała jego mięśnie, a nieogolona szczęka dodawała mu bezwzględności w wyglądzie bad boya. Miał tylko nadzieję, że do aromatu przerażenia, który wydzielał, nie wkradło się podniecenie.  


\- O, Derek – zdecydował się w końcu odezwać, bo przeszywające tęczówki nie ułatwiały mu utrzymania pewności siebie. A zamierzał udawać ile tylko się dało. – Jak miło cię widzieć.  


Uśmiechnął się uroczo, na co brunet zawarczał, pokonując odległość pomiędzy nimi jednym stanowczym ruchem. Stiles mógł być z siebie dumny, że żaden kompromitujący pisk nie opuścił jego ust.  


\- Powiedz mi, Stiles. Powiedz mi, dlaczego robisz zawsze wszystko przeciwko mnie?!  


\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  


Wzruszył ramionami. Derek złapał go za ramię i przycisnął do najbliższej ściany. Stiles zasyczał z bólu.  


\- Nie udawaj głupiego – zbliżył swoją twarz tak blisko jego, że chłopak był w stanie dostrzec refleksy w czerwonych tęczówkach. Skulił się podświadomie na ten widok i musiało być to związane z siłą alfy, bo czuł, jakby musiał robić coś przeciwko sobie. – Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. Na kilometr cuchniesz kłamstwem.  


\- Nooo dooobra, może coś tam wiem. – Uścisk na jego ręku wzmocnił się. – Okej! Okej! Wiem o co ci chodzi, ale to nie tak, że robię coś przeciwko tobie. To absolutnie nie tak.  


\- Dlaczego więc nigdy nie słuchasz tego co mówię?!  


\- Bo twoje decyzje nie zawsze są słuszne? – Hale zmrużył powieki, a ostre pazury wbiły się w skórę. Stiles zaskomlał cicho i był to tak żenujący dźwięk, że mimowolnie zarumienił się ze wstydu. – Chciałem powiedzieć, nie wszystkie, tylko większość z nich. – Kolejne warknięcie. – To znaczy, było raptem parę nieprzemyślanych, ale to nic w porównaniu z tymi odpowiednimi!  


Spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, zagryzając drżącą wargę. Derek przytłaczał go całym sobą i ledwo dawał radę ustać w pionie. Wiedział, że zachowanie bezczelności Stilinskiego nie przyniesie na dłuższą metę żadnego rezultatu, bo już teraz miał ochotę klęknąć przed brunetem i prosić o wybaczenie. Co było tak absurdalną myślą, że był niemal pewien o stosowaniu magicznych sztuczek, by nauczyć go pokorności. Nie zrobiłby tego przecież z własnej woli.  


\- Więc uważasz, że nie miałem racji, kiedy zabroniłem ci udać się do obcej watahy?  


Alfa rozluźnił lekko chwyt, nie puszczając go jednak, a dociskając jego głowę bardziej do tynku. Stiles odetchnął, myśląc gorączkowo co powiedzieć. Nie chciał pogorszyć sytuacji swoim gadaniem.  


\- Raczej nie.– Co oczywiście mu się nie udało. – Rozumiem, Derek, że lubisz być gburowatym samotnikiem, ale daj innym szansę na nawiązywanie nowych przyjaźni…  


\- O jakich przyjaźniach ty mówisz?! To wrogie stado, od którego powinniśmy trzymać się z daleka, a ty poleciałeś do nich jak na skrzydłach.  


\- Wcale, że nie – obruszył się, bojąc jednak poruszyć choćby o milimetr. Wolałby bardziej nie rozjuszyć wilkołaka. Dłoń trzymająca jego włosy wydawała się wystarczająco przejmująca. – Jestem po prostu trochę ciekawski.  


\- Trochę.  


Derek prychnął, a kolor jego oczu wrócił do standardowej, głębokiej zieleni.  


\- Dobra, bardzo. – Szatyn wywrócił oczami. – Zrozum, chciałem tylko sprawdzić jaka ona jest. Chyba nie myślałeś, że zamierzałem opuścić twoją watahę i wstąpić do tamtej? – spróbował zażartować i rozładować napiętą atmosferę, ale mina Hale’a nie zmieniła się nawet przez chwilę. Wpatrywał się w niego, ewidentnie czekając na wyjaśnienia, zdenerwowany faktem, że Stiles po raz kolejny zawiódł jego zaufanie. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach młodzieńca, zrzedł wyraźnie. – Jezu, koleś. Nie wiem o co tak się czepiasz. Że poszedłem pomimo twoich ostrzeżeń? Nie wiesz, że zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej? Musiałem przekonać się na własnej skórze, czy mówisz prawdę o członkach tamtej grupy.  


\- Smakował ci ten owoc, Stiles? Może powiesz mi jaki zapach ma śmierć?  


Nastolatek otworzył szerzej oczy z zaskoczenia, bo nie miał pojęcia, skąd ten wiedział o ataku na niego i Scotta.  


\- N- nie wiem – powiedział powoli, mrugając szybko, byleby wymyślić dobrą odpowiedź. – Wiesz, że mój węch nie rozwinął się jeszcze odpowiednio.  


Był przekonany, że kolejne dążenie do złagodzenia, nie przyniesie oczekiwanego skutku, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że mówił to, co ślina przynosiła mu na język. Było tak odkąd pamiętał. Jego jedyną obroną był atak słowny. Derek uniósł brwi, nie wiedząc ewidentnie co odpowiedzieć na takie głupie twierdzenie, milczał więc, przyglądając się czerwonej twarzy. Puścił jego włosy, odsuwając o kilka centymetrów i westchnął głęboko.  


\- Zabroniłem ci odwiedzenia sąsiadującej sfory nie dlatego, żeby zrobić ci na złość, ale po to, by uchronić cię przed niebezpieczeństwem. Kiedy jesteś na swoim terytorium, możesz czuć się bezpiecznie, bo masz pewność, że nic nie może ci się stać, ale gdy je opuszczasz, granice nie dając ci żadnej ochrony, rozumiesz? A ty nie dosyć, że zlekceważyłeś moje słowa i mogłeś przez to zginąć, to wciągnąłeś w tę głupią zabawę Scotta, który mógł również przypłacić życiem za twoją zachciankę…  


Stiles spuścił wzrok, zgaszony, bo wiedział, że wszystko co powiedział mężczyzna było prawdą. Nie było wątpliwości, że mogli zginąć. Że ich jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a już nigdy nie zobaczyłby ojca. Przez jego ciekawość wpakował w kłopoty nie tylko siebie, ale i najlepszego przyjaciela, a tego nie wybaczyłby sobie nigdy, gdyby z jego winy coś mu się stało. Wolałby sam umrzeć, niż patrzeć na jego śmierć.  


Derek miał rację i żałował, że zdecydował się zostać wilkołakiem, bo zamiast pomagać, przynosił więcej szkód niż za bycia człowiekiem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego taki był, ale nie dziwił się, że wszyscy odwracali się od niego i opuszczali jego bok. Sam nie chciałby przebywać w towarzystwie kogoś, kto zagrażał innym i miał zawsze nierozsądne pomysły.  


Przygryzł po raz kolejny opuchniętą już wargę, bo poczucie winy zalało go podwójnie, gdy Derek uświadomił mu prawdę.  


\- Masz rację.  


Stwierdził cicho. Cisza przedłużyła się, bo nie zamierzał mówić już nic więcej, co mogło zdziwić nieco Hale’a. Bo on mówił zawsze. Nie zamierzał iść jednak dłużej w zaparte i kłócić się. Bolesna świadomość błędu przytłoczyła go na tyle, że opadł z sił. Dodatkowo coś w środku podpowiadało mu, że nie może nie zgodzić się z mężczyzną, bo ten miał rację. Że musi pokazać mu w końcu swoją bezbronność i bezsilność.  


\- Stiles – odezwał się w końcu starszy, z głośnym westchnięciem. – Nie cofniemy czasu. Poszedłeś do nich, trudno. Nie wiem co robiliście przez ostatnie godziny, ale chyba będzie lepiej, żebym się nie dowiedział – uniósł brew znacząco, pewny, że zostało zdradzonych wiele informacji na jego temat. - Cieszmy się, że ani tobie, ani Scottowi nic się nie stało. To nie dlatego jestem teraz na ciebie wściekły.  


\- C -co? – podniósł głowę niepewnie, kurcząc się pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem. Dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało i zatrzymał w podbrzuszu, co było paradoksalne do sytuacji. – To dlaczego jesteś? – Po chwili zastanowienia, dodał wrednie. – Zaraz. Martwiłeś się o mnie?  


Derek nie skomentował ostatniego pytania, ale Stilinski sam zinterpretował jego milczenie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, bo zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu, że nie był jednak dla niego tak obojętny, jak mu się wydawało.  


\- Bo znów nie posłuchałeś mojego polecenia! Za każdym razem tak jest!  


Hale’a błysnął znów czerwonymi tęczówkami, marszcząc brwi.  


\- Ej! Wcale nie!  


\- Jesteś nieposłuszny, zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Nie mogę na to dłużej pozwolić, Stiles… - Znów przybliżył się, łapiąc za podkoszulek chłopaka. Szatyn stopił się niemal ze ścianą za sobą, bo wolał odsunąć się od niego najdalej, żeby uniknąć ewentualnego ataku. Kpił z czerwonych ślepi ich alfy, ale prawda była taka, że przerażały go bardziej niż znienawidzony nauczyciel chemii. Dodatkowo sprawiały, że chciał położyć się przed nim na plecach i skamleć jak pies, a ta wizja bolała go ponad wszystko. - Nie podoba mi się to, że nie mam u ciebie autorytetu.  


Nastolatek sapnął, przykładając dłoń do szerokiej piersi, by odseparować go od siebie. Zerknął z przestrachem na wysuwające się ponownie wilcze kły, ale wolał udawać, że nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. I, że jego serce nie biło tak szybko, że aż szumiało mu w uszach.  


\- A niby dlaczego miałbyś mieć?  


Szepnął, starając się brzmieć równie arogancko co zawsze. Słabo to jednak wyszło, bo przy ostatnim wyrazie zadrżał mu głos. Wilkołak zdawał się zauważać jego przerażenie, bo uśmiechnął się pod nosem, by zaraz znów warknąć.  


\- Nie musisz czuć do mnie szacunku jako do osoby, ale jestem teraz również twoim alfą i to zobowiązuje do tego, byś zaczął uczyć się słuchać moich słów.  


\- Wiesz, że jestem nadpobudliwy. Nie uda ci się mnie poskromić – prychnął, kurcząc się wewnętrznie pod wpływem przywódczej siły. - Niestety, koleś. Przykro mi, że to ja musiałem ci to powiedzieć.  


Derek zmrużył oczy, podwijając górną wargę i ukazując kły.  


\- Jeśli myślisz, że nie znam sposobu, by cię złamać, to mylisz się.  


\- Nie wiem jakie wy alfy stosujecie sztuczki, ale wiedz, że nie boję się ani trochę.  


Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny, bo coś dziwnego działo się z jego ciałem. Nie mógł ruszyć żadną kończyną i przestać wpatrywać się w głębię czerwieni. Myślał gorączkowo, ale wszystkie myśli kierowały się w stronę mężczyzny i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Wbrew sobie jęknął skruszony, odchylając gardło w geście poddania. Wiedział, że był to absolutny znak posłuszeństwa. Hale mruknął z zadowoleniem, wciskając nos w chłopięcy kark i wdychając zapach.  


\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, Stiles…  


Wbił zęby w delikatną skórę i szatyn nie potrafił powstrzymać kolejnego jęku. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i tylko silne ręce bruneta powstrzymały go przed upadkiem na ziemię i nabiciem siniaków. Ciało zaczęło mu płonąć, przechodziły przez niego prądy, nagle poczuł się kompletnie wyczerpany i poddańczy brunetowi. Jego zmysły szalały, a świat zawirował przed oczami, więc przymknął je, zatracając się w odczuciach. Lekki ból zastąpiony został nieznanym uczuciem pożądania. Czuł wreszcie, że należał do kogoś, kto zajmie się nim odpowiednio. Nawet wtedy, gdy Derek zgodził się i przemienił go w wilkołaka, jego serca nie zalało to przejmujące ciepło. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo, ale w tamtej chwili było mu zadziwiająco dobrze i nie zamieniłby tej chwili na żadną inną. Nawet jeśli oznaczała ona jego poddanie i potulność względem Hale’a. Był gotów zgodzić się na to, byleby nie musieć opuszczać silnego boku.  


Derek wyjął siekacze z cichym pomrukiem, by polizać po chwili wrażliwe miejsce. Rana wyleczyła się szybko, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie przyjemne mrowienie. Stiles spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, gdy brunet odsunął głowę i przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Powrócił już do swojej formy i uśmiechał się leniwie, mając świadomość swojej wygranej.  


\- Więc to jest to? Musiałeś ugryźć mnie w szyję jak pieprzony wampir, żebym stał się twoją marionetką?  


Powiedział zachrypnięty, siłą woli powstrzymując się przed kolejnym odgięciem karku. Nie dał jednak rady, gdy Derek położył na nim dłoń i pomasował.  


\- Nigdy nie chciałem odbierać twojego sposobu bycia i nie zrobię tego – mruknął starszy, gładząc z zastanowieniem jasną cerę. – Te ugryzienie tak naprawdę nic nie znaczy. Stałeś się mi podległy w momencie, gdy przemieniałem cię w wilkołaka, a teraz chciałem ci jedynie o tym przypomnieć. Nie zmienię tego, że masz własne zdanie – umieścił nos na szybko bijącym pulsie, całując szyję. – Nie chcę tego zmieniać, bo to nic złego. Denerwuje mnie jednak to, że robisz czasem coś, co zagraża twojemu życiu, a nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało, rozumiesz?  


Stiles stęknął z rozkoszy na kolejny mokry pocałunek. Wygiął usta w uśmiechu, decydując się wplątać drżące palce w czarne kosmyki, nie mogąc przestać analizować słów alfy. Było to przeciwieństwem do tego, co miał wcześniej w głowie. Surrealizmem, bo spodziewał się bardziej awantury na całą noc, niż tego.  


Serce dudniło mu w piersi i dziwił się, że nadal z niej nie wyskoczyło. Po wcześniejszym przerażeniu nie pozostał nawet ślad. Jak mógł sądzić, że Derek byłby w stanie coś mu zrobić?  


\- Pocałuj mnie.  


Usłyszał nagle. Odnalazł szybko usta mężczyzny wcałowując się w nie z pasją, o którą by siebie nie podejrzewał. Pocałunek był dziki, pogryźli swoje wargi, a on czuł jak budziły się w nim powoli wilkołacze instynkty. Zacisnął dłonie na ciemnych włosach, walcząc z wysuwającymi się pazurami, gdy Hale przyssał się do jego skóry, robiąc malinkę.  


\- Ale wiesz, że poskromiłeś mnie tylko na chwilę?  


\- Ta chwila wystarczy. Zamierzam dobrze ją wykorzystać. – Derek obdarował go nikłym uśmiechem, biorąc na ręce. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, ale gdy skierował się w kierunku schodów w stronę sypialni, chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać cichego piszczenia. Złapał za mięśnie, podnosząc się lekko, by musnął ustami nieogoloną szczękę. – I nauczyć cię posłuszeństwa.  


\- Musisz się bardzo postarać.  


Prychnął z rozbawieniem.  


\- Podążę za instynktem.  


Derek mruknął mu wibrująco do ucha, na co stęknął ponownie.  


Jak mógł myśleć, że ten źle go potraktuje?  


Istniała zawsze taka możliwość, ale kary były zazwyczaj bardzo przyjemne.  


W końcu był jego partnerem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
